Just Like A Family
by snooperj
Summary: Oneshot. Perfect Pair. Tezuka and Fuji are sharing an apartment. One Saturday morning, Fuji visits an animal shelter and ends up adopting a Yorkshire terrier by the name of Sasha and takes it home with him. How will Tezuka react?
1. Chapter 1

Just Like a Family

Summary: Perfect Pair. Tezuka and Fuji are sharing an apartment. One Saturday morning, Fuji visits an animal shelter and ends up adopting a Yorkshire terrier by the name of Sasha and takes it home with him. How will Tezuka react?

-------

The alarm clock echoed loudly around the bedroom. Fuji had stirred immediately from hearing this as he sat himself up and turned the waking device off. He looked to the empty space on the bed and smiled widely. Today was the day that Tezuka was arriving back from Athens, where he was invited to play in a prestigious tennis tournament a week ago.

The tensai shook his head. "The life of a professional tennis player…" he said to no one in particular as he got out of bed and fixed the beddings before stepping into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

--

Fuji sat himself to breakfast in the desolate apartment that he shared with the previous Seigaku captain. Whether he found it comfortable or eerie when he was alone at times like this, the tensai couldn't tell. But he had decided the day before that he would go to the animal shelter today to find some animal to enjoy the company with when Tezuka wasn't around.

"Which is quite often, if I might add," he told himself as he downed his cereal.

--

'_I wonder what I should get for a pet…' _Fuji thought as he headed into town, stroking his chin in contemplation as he walked. _'It should be something Kunimitsu wouldn't be easily annoyed with, and would take the time to spend time with when he's home…'_ The tensai reached the animal shelter – indicated by the huge sign overhead – and entered.

He took his time looking around at the variety of animals up for adoption. The tensai, upon circling the entire shop, slowly moved towards the dogs. _'Dogs __**are**_ _man's best friend… I wonder if Kunimitsu will take to one…' _he thought with a chuckle as he scanned the different types of dogs there.

'_Perhaps just a small one that can run around the apartment…'_ Fuji reasoned. The tensai's eyes snapped open when he saw a particular dog whose coat was a fine mix of tan and steel blue. Its hair was shaggy, but the small dog happily barking at the tensai caused him to smile.

The clerk approached as Fuji pointed it out. "That one," he indicated.

The clerk moved to collect the little dog and scooped it up before scratching it behind the ear before looking over to Fuji. "So you'd like to adopt little Sasha?" she inquired. Fuji nodded. "Alright then, follow me."

--

A few minutes after fixing Sasha's papers, Fuji took the little dog – in its traveling cage – back to the apartment, a pamphlet on Yorkshire Terriers clutched in his other hand.

--

Upon arriving in the apartment, Fuji set the cage down and let Sasha out. She barked happily and ran around the apartment, exploring her new surroundings. The tensai chuckled as he settled into the couch to read the pamphlet.

**_The Yorkshire Terrier seems oblivious of its small size. It is ever eager for adventure. This_**___**little dog**___**_is highly energetic, brave, loyal and clever. Affectionate with its master, but if humans are not this dog's_**___**pack leader**_**_, it can become suspicious of strangers and aggressive to strange dogs and small animals. It can also become yappy, as the dog does his best to tell you what HE wants YOU to do. It has true terrier heritage which needs someone who understand how to be its leader. They are recommended for older, considerate children, simply because they are so small, most people allow them to get away with_**___**behaviors no dog should display**_**_. This changes the dogs temperament, as the dog starts to take over the house. They will become demanding and dependant and need a lot of human attention as they develop jealous behaviors and become snappish if surprised, frightened or over-teased. They can also become _**_**over-protective**_**_, and become neurotic. Yorkies are easy to train, although they can sometimes be stubborn if owners do not give the dog proper boundaries._**__**_They can be difficult to housebreak. The Yorkie is an excellent watchdog. When owners display_**___**pack leadership**___**_to the Yorkshire Terrier, they are very sweet and loving and can be trusted with children. The problems only arise when owners, because of the dogs cute little size, allow them to take over the house. The human will not even realize it, however know, if you have any of the negative behaviors listed above, it's time to look into your pack leader skills. These are truly sweet little dogs who need owners who understand how to give them gentle leadership. If you own a Yorkie who does not display any of the negative behaviors, high five for being a good pack leader!_**

Fuji took a moment trying to catch a glimpse of Sasha running around from his position on the couch. He set the pamphlet down on the coffee table for future reference before going after the Yorkshire Terrier in the spirit of fun. Finally scooping Sasha up into his arms, the tensai stroked her fur.

"Shall we get lunch started, Sasha?" he quipped as the little dog barked in reply. Fuji chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he said before moving to the kitchen.

----

Tezuka's flight had arrived in the early afternoon and was now taking a cab home. The stoic man had just finished sending Fuji a message with his cell phone. He sent it before stifling a yawn as he leaned back on the backseat of the cab. _'Finally on the way home…'_

----

Fuji, having finished with a solo lunch, had just finished cleaning the dishes when heard his phone and pulled it out. He flipped it open when he noticed it to be a message coming from Tezuka.

'_**On the way home.  
-K'**_

The tensai beamed at the news. He looked over to Sasha, who was busily eating her pellets. "You're going to meet Kunimitsu soon, Sasha," he informed the Yorkie, who looked up from her food and barked twice before eating again. Fuji chuckled. _'Kunimitsu may just end up being the 'pack leader' that pamphlet keeps talking about…' _he mused.

----

"I'm home…" Tezuka called as he pushed open the door. His tennis bag hung from one shoulder while he pulled along his other bag with his other hand.

Fuji walked up to the stoic man with a caring smile. "Welcome back, Mitsu," he greeted, pecking the former Seigaku captain on the cheek. "How was Athens?" he inquired, moving to help Tezuka with his bag.

Tezuka set his tennis bag down by the table near the door, allowing Fuji to take his other bag. He yawned as he set off for the bedroom. "Same old," he replied, shrugging off any detailed explanation he was supposed to supply for later.

Fuji set Tezuka's bag by the living room couch before following him to their bedroom, Sasha secretly following stride. "Are you going to take a nap before dinner, Mitsu?" the tensai inquired with a mock pout.

Tezuka entered the room and took off his glasses, nodding as he set the instrument down on the bedside table before collapsing onto bed.

Fuji sighed. "Oh well, he probably didn't get enough sleep on the plane…" he concluded as he moved to close the door before a blurred figure dashed inside. "A-re?" The tensai's eyes snapped open before he spotted Sasha jump onto the bed. _'Oh no…'_

Sasha cautiously approached the sleeping form of Tezuka, tilting her head in contemplation and was about to jump him when Fuji held her back.

Fuji pressed a finger to his mouth before bringing Sasha out of the room with him, closing the door behind him. "Let's not disturb his rest right now." The tensai smiled before setting the dog down. "You can play with him later."

--

The sun had set, and Fuji was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He had spent the afternoon trying to teach Sasha some commands to follow to hopefully impress Tezuka when he woke up. The tensai was impressed with how quickly Sasha had picked up on the commands. _'She __**is **__an intelligent breed, I suppose,'_ Fuji figured.

The Yorkie was fusing over a small ball on the carpet floor, pawing at it and jumping around, as if angry with it. Sasha barked from time to time at it to prove her point. She bit at it at times, which resulted into it slipping away past her teeth and roll away, the dog chasing after it.

--

As Fuji set the finished dinner on the table, Sasha ran up to him and pawed at his leg to get his attention. The tensai smiled. "Yes, you can go and wake Kunimitsu up now, Sasha," he said as he set the last plate down and moved to the bedroom to open the door for the small dog.

As soon as a crack opened up, Sasha darted into the room, onto the bed and paused. She moved towards Tezuka's sleeping form with caution. She moved up onto his chest and approached further before she licked the man's face with fervor.

Tezuka's first thought when he opened his eyes was: _'What is licking my face?!' _He had to blink to somehow focus his vision when he saw a tan blur in front of him, its tongue sticking out, as if exhausted from licking. The small bark that escaped the little creature woke the stoic man up. _'A dog?!' _ He sat up, taking the dog and holding it at arm's length.

"Did Syusuke bring you home?" he inquired tentatively as the dog happily barked her reply. Tezuka moaned and moved to retrieve his abandoned glasses from the bedside table and slipped them on. When his vision had cleared up, Tezuka noticed the nametag and examined it. It bore the name **Sasha**.

Fuji chuckled to himself as he watched what had happened from the leisure of his position just outside the room. He pushed the door open a bit more to reveal himself and took a step inside. "I'm glad Sasha's managed the task of waking you up, Mitsu."

Tezuka's attention wavered over to the tensai after allowing a sigh to escape him. "Honestly Syusuke… A Yorkshire?"

Fuji's smile was left plastered on his face as he approached the bed. "I get lonely when you're playing in tournaments abroad, Mitsu," he teased.

Tezuka frowned. _'That's understandable, but why…'_ Tezuka's thoughts trailed off, shaking his head before he swung his legs off to the side of the bed, setting Sasha down on the bed beside him.

"You don't like her?" Fuji asked warily, his smile faltering.

Sasha whined for a moment before nudging the bespectacled man's thigh, looking up at him.

Tezuka looked at the Yorkie. "What?"

Fuji chuckled. "She seems to like you, Mitsu," the tensai noted. _'How convenient…'_ his sadistic mind thought.

Sasha climbed onto Tezuka's lap as the dog cuddled against the tennis player.

"Correction, she seems to like you _a lot_," Fuji teased. "She wants you to pat her."

Tezuka pursed his lips but complied, bringing a hand up and stroking through Sasha's coat in fluid strokes, the small dog moaning in satisfaction.

The tensai sat himself down beside his lover and brought a hand to pat Sasha's head before leaning over and kissing Tezuka on the cheek. "I've set up dinner," he explained casually.

Tezuka nodded before taking Sasha and placed her down on the floor before both men got to their feet and left the room, the Yorkie following in their stride.

"I just made some curry for tonight. I hope that's fine with you, Mitsu," Fuji said before taking a seat at the dinner table.

"It's fine, Syusuke," Tezuka reassured him as he took a seat opposite the tensai.

Fuji smiled. "I'm glad to hear it, Mitsu," he stated as Sasha barked, causing the tensai to look over to her. "Oh, you want to eat your dinner as well?" he inquired as the Yorkie barked her response. Fuji chuckled. "Alright, let me go and prepare it for you," he said as he made to stand.

Tezuka stood quickly. "I'll do it," he said quickly when Fuji had half-risen from his chair.

"Eh?" Fuji asked in slight confusion. "Are you sure?"

Tezuka nodded. "Where do you keep them?"

Fuji sat himself down before pointing to one of the overhead cupboards in the kitchen. "Second from the left," he instructed.

Tezuka nodded once more before he moved into the kitchen, opening the said cupboard and finding the bag of pellets he was looking for and brought it down and set it down on the counter before he set off locating the bowl.

Sasha strolled into the kitchen after Tezuka, eager to get her food.

Fuji noted this and chuckled. _'I think Sasha's naturally attracted to Kunimitsu,' _he observed, setting his elbows on the table, resting his head on his hands. "The dog bowls are in the rightmost cupboard," he called.

Tezuka pulled open the indicated cupboard and immediately spotted the bowls and took them, hearing Sasha barking at his feet. The stoic man moved back to the counter and re-opened the bag and filled one of the bowls with just the right amount of food before sealing the bag once more. He replaced it in the cupboard where it was stored. Sasha barked again. "I'll get you some water, be patient," he told the dog firmly, to which the Yorkie closed her mouth and sat still. Tezuka crossed to the sink and filled the other bowl with a fair amount before closing the faucet. He took the other bowl before moving back into the living room, setting the two down at the foot of the dinner table.

"Sasha, come and get your food now," Fuji called brightly as the Yorkie slowly approached them as Tezuka retook his seat. The Yorkie examined her food before looking up at Tezuka and Fuji, as if waiting for something.

Tezuka clapped his hands together. Fuji turned to him and smiled, imitating the gesture.

"Itadakimasu," they said in chorus, Sasha barking before she dug into her bowl of pellets as Tezuka and Fuji started on their own dinner.

--

After dinner, the two had helped one another clear the dishes while Sasha was playing with her ball again.

"And where is she going to stay?" Tezuka inquired as he dried the last of the dishes.

Fuji turned the faucet off and wiped his hands dry. "In the room with us," he replied with a pleasant smile. "You don't expect her to sleep out in the living room, do you?"

Tezuka frowned as he set the dry dish on the rack. "Of course I don't…" he muttered.

"Then it's settled! I've already prepared her bed," Fuji stated brightly. "Let me show you," he urged, taking Tezuka's hand and pulled him to the bedroom, where Sasha instinctively followed.

Fuji turned on the lights of the room before pointing to a portion of the room where a pink soft hooded dog bed was set up. Sasha squeezed through their legs and spotted it, moving towards it.

Tezuka watched as the Yorkie moved into the bed and rounded a few times before finally lying down. "She seems to like it," he observed plainly before turning to Fuji. "Shall we get ready for bed?"

Fuji nodded his agreement. "By all means."

--

Tezuka re-entered the room after getting back from a shower, where he found Fuji buttoning his pajama top while sitting on his side of the bed. He closed the door behind him.

Fuji turned his attention to the door and smiled. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked as he moved to the bed, pulling the comforter back.

Tezuka approached the bed and took his side of the comforter and pulled it back as well. "You know I don't," he stated flatly.

Fuji chuckled as he got into bed, pulling the comforter over him. "I had momentarily forgotten that you had just arrived today," he admitted.

Tezuka frowned as he settled into bed as well, imitating the gesture of pulling the comforter over him. "That's unlike you," he commented.

"Saa…" was the tensai's simple reply.

A short moment of silence echoed about the room between the two, who both sat back against the headboard of their bed. Eventually, it was Tezuka who had made the first move. The stoic man inched closer to the tensai.

"Syusuke…" he whispered, bringing a hand up as he momentarily caressed Fuji's cheek before having the tensai face him. "I've missed you…" He leaned forward, closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Fuji's, sharing a deep, longing kiss that Tezuka had long missed.

'_And I've missed you a hundred times over, Kunimitsu…'_ Fuji said in his mind, kissing back as if it would make up for that long time they had been apart. Fuji pulled back, his eyes opening serenely before he brought his hands up. "You'll want to get rid of these, Mitsu," he whispered, taking hold of the thin frame of the tennis player's glasses and slipped them off before setting them down on his bedside table.

"You realize that I can't see as well, Syusuke…" Tezuka argued.

The cerulean orbs looked straight into hazel ones as a sweet smile came onto Fuji Syusuke's lips. "That's fine, Kunimitsu. I just want to admire looking at them without the distraction of those glasses of yours," Fuji explained calmly. "Just for a little while."

Tezuka blinked. It wasn't very often that he would see the tensai's eyes open as they were. But even in his semi-blurred vision, he could see the unmistakable glint that he had always admired in the eyes of his lover. For once, he did not complain, but enjoyed this silence.

And the silence of the night continued as the two retired to sleep not before another kiss was exchanged.

----

The following morning, Fuji had woken up early – before his alarm clock had sounded – and turned in bed to find Tezuka fast asleep beside him. The tensai smiled widely. _'I'm glad he's back…'_ Fuji turned off his alarm so as not to disturb his lover's sleep. He proceeded to get ready for the day as he tiptoed to the door, passing Sasha's bed, where the Yorkie was also still fast asleep. Fuji took a shower, changed and returned to the room to see if Tezuka or Sasha was awake. The latter of the two was pawing at the door when he had opened it a crack to check. Sasha slipped out into the hall, barking enthusiastically.

Fuji smiled. "We should wait for Mitsu to wake up before we have breakfast, Sasha," the tensai informed the Yorkie. "Shall we go for a walk instead?" The reply was immediate: two barks that Fuji took for a 'yes'. The tensai retrieved the dog's leash and harness, strapping it on before he took the keys to the apartment. The tensai and Sasha left, locking the door behind them before going for a morning walk.

--

It was quarter to 9 in the morning when Fuji and Sasha returned. Unstrapping the harness from the Yorkie, Sasha zoomed into the living room to play with her ball as Fuji chuckled. "I'll go and get breakfast prepared," he announced before moving to the kitchen. "Just stay there, alright Sasha?"

The Yorkie gave an affirmative response – equivalent to two barks – before busying herself with the ball.

Fuji nodded to himself before he started grabbing a number of things from the cupboards and the refrigerator and started making some pancakes from scratch while humming a light tune.

Sasha, having grown tired of playing with the ball, looked over to the tensai for a moment before she discreetly moved to the bedroom, the door of which was slightly ajar as she pushed it open and slipped inside through the small crack. The Yorkie approached the bed where Tezuka was still laid out, fast asleep. Sasha hopped up onto it and warily approached the sleeping form of the stoic man, nudging his arm before slipping underneath the covers and snuggled up to him.

--

It was a good 30 minutes when Fuji had finished preparing breakfast and had set the table. He went to prepare Sasha's food as well and brought the bowl to the living room before his eyes snapped open in alarm as the tensai surveyed the area. "Sasha?" He set the bowl of food down and looked around.

--

Tezuka's eyes slowly cracked open as he brought a hand up to rub his eyes. He looked around, as if to register where he currently was before his gaze rested on the empty space on the bed. _'Right… I'm back…'_ he thought to himself, bringing an arm over his eyes.

Sasha peeked out from under the covers and secretly moved up to settle herself just above Tezuka.

It was a sight to adore; Tezuka had slowly sat up, with Sasha – clever as she was – clutching onto the man's messy hair to perch herself atop his head. Completely unaware of the weight resting on his head, Tezuka got to his feet, stifling a yawn as his hand flew to his bedside table to locate his glasses. He frowned when he didn't feel them before abandoning the gesture altogether and moved to leave the room.

--

"SASHA!!" Fuji called, getting onto his knees and checking under the couch. "Where could she be?" The tensai proceeded to move to check elsewhere.

Tezuka walked into the living room, stifling another yawn. "Ohayou…" he called.

Fuji paused in his search and put on a smile as he turned to Tezuka. "Oha--" The tensai's eyes shot open at the fluffy dog resting on the stoic youth's head as he closed his eyes once more and chuckled. "Ohayou, Kunimitsu," he completed.

Tezuka blinked, furrowing his brow. "What's so funny?" he asked testily.

Fuji got to his feet and approached Tezuka, kissing him on the lips for a moment before stating, "I was looking for Sasha."

Tezuka blinked, not understanding. His gaze was enough to prod Fuji to continue.

The tensai pointed up. "Isn't she heavy?"

Tezuka stared at Fuji for a few moments in his semi-blind state before his hands reached up and found a fluffy, breathing object on top of his head. Plucking it off him, he brought it in front of him to see the Yorkie.

Sasha barked enthusiastically before licking the stoic youth on the cheek affectionately.

Fuji chuckled once more. "She really seems to like you, Mitsu," the tensai teased as he took a moment to snatch the pamphlet from the coffee table.

"Aa…" Tezuka replied, setting Sasha down on the floor and wiped the drool off his face with his sleeve as the Yorkie ran to her bowl and sat in front of it.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Fuji inquired with a slight frown.

Tezuka rubbed his sleepy eyes, shrugging in reply.

Fuji brought a finger to his chin in contemplation. He smiled. "I remember now, they're on _my _bedside table," he offered.

Tezuka was about to head back to the room before the tensai took him by the wrist.

"You can manage without them for breakfast, can't you?" Fuji inquired.

Tezuka's unfocused gaze lowered to Fuji's hand before nodding.

Fuji beamed before directing Tezuka to the dining table. "I can always help you if you're having trouble, Mitsu," he offered.

A light blush came across the stoic man's cheeks.

Sasha barked at them as Fuji helped Tezuka to sit down. She appeared not to have touched her food yet.

Fuji chuckled as he took a seat beside Tezuka. "Hai, you can start eating now," he told the Yorkie, who gave another bark before helping herself.

"What's for breakfast?" Tezuka inquired.

"Just some pancakes. Think you can handle it?"

Tezuka moved his gaze down to the table and blinked several times to try and focus his vision, but to no avail. He reached a hand out and tried his best to grab hold of his fork before he felt the tensai's hand move over his own.

"Let me help you," Fuji offered, smiling as he guided Tezuka's hand to the utensil.

"Arigatou…" the stoic man said in thanks as he picked it up and proceeded to eat his breakfast, the tensai leaning towards him and helping him from time to time.

--

When breakfast was done, Fuji had urged Tezuka to take a shower to shake away the last of his sleep, to which the former Seigaku captain complied, moving to the bedroom to retrieve his spectacles.

Sasha moved to the living room and took a nap on the carpeted floor by the couch as Fuji attended to the dishes.

--

Tezuka emerged from the bathroom dressed for the day, drying off his hair, the rim of his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose where it should be. He walked into the living room to find Fuji stroking Sasha, who was currently on the tensai's lap.

"Maybe you want to read this now that you can, Mitsu," Fuji suggested, handing out the pamphlet as Tezuka sat himself beside the tensai on the couch.

Tezuka took it and set down the towel on the coffee table and opened up the pamphlet, his eyes scanning through its contents as Sasha gave an enthusiastic yap at the tensai.

Fuji chuckled as he played with the Yorkie, holding onto her little front paws as she managed to balance herself on her hind legs. The tensai cooed at how fluffy she was – something the tensai did not forget to do – muttering endearing pet names for Sasha.

When Tezuka was through, he folded up the pamphlet and set it down on the coffee table in front of him. _'Demanding and dependant and need a lot of human attention, huh?'_ Tezuka's attention turned to the Yorkshire in question. _'And what jealous behavior would she develop anyway?_'

"Don't you find it strange?" Fuji chimed in, cutting off Tezuka's train of thought.

"What?"

Fuji stroked Sasha's coat. "Yorkshires are affectionate with their master, but can become suspicious towards strangers, so says that pamphlet," the tensai began. "But first day I bring her back from the shelter, you arrive and she's been attracted to you almost immediately ever since."

Sasha wriggled out of Fuji's grip and moved to Tezuka's lap, snuggling up against the man's stomach.

Fuji watched this and smiled. "Like that."

Tezuka's gaze moved down to the small dog and slowly began to stroke through her coat.

"You don't mind that she's around, right?" the tensai asked quietly.

"As long as you don't end up replacing me with her…" Tezuka muttered.

Fuji leaned forward to Tezuka, bringing a hand up to caress the stoic man's cheek and brought him to face the tensai. "While she might replace your company while you're away, Sasha will _never_ take your place in my heart, Mitsu."

A hint of a blush came to the bespectacled man's cheeks and nodded firmly. "Aa…"

Fuji smile warmly before leaning forward and capturing Tezuka's lips for a kiss. "I love you. Never forget that."

Tezuka nodded, chancing a small smile.

Fuji saw this and beamed.

Sasha was watching from her position on Tezuka's lap and barked enthusiastically at them, as if approving the gesture.

----

The next few days while Tezuka was around, Fuji had made it a point that the three of them would go out for a walk, both for Sasha's exercise, and a light match between Tezuka and Fuji at the nearby courts before returning to the apartment. Sasha's enthusiasm seemed to be contagious as well, as Fuji was insistent on cooking for them, more than eager to try out some new dishes – that didn't involve wasabi – for Tezuka to try. The tennis player noticed this and wondered whether he should blame or thank Sasha for the tensai's behavior.

There were instances when Sasha would curl up between the two on their bed and snuggle up to sleep with them. At first Tezuka was a bit reluctant to allow it, but after some smooth coaxing from the tensai's end – and not to mention Sasha giving him her puppy dog eyes – did he abandon any further protests.

Fuji chuckled at this development. _'There's nothing wrong with spoiling her sometimes, Mitsu…'_ the tensai thought fondly. "She's almost like our child, after all," he mused one night.

To this, Tezuka pursed his lips as Sasha proceeded to lick the man's face affectionately. _'…Like our child?'_ he repeated in his mind, leaving him to process the thought as he observed the Yorkshire when she moved to harass Fuji with affectionate licking.

----

After a few weeks, Tezuka had gotten accustomed to staying idle in Japan without having to attend to any tournaments abroad, spending his time with Fuji and Sasha. The stoic man didn't want to admit it, but he was grateful for the Yorkshire's company as well when Fuji had gone out to see to some errands with work – **"Being in photojournalism has its advantages,"** Fuji stated fondly before he left the apartment for a few hours.

Tezuka was reading a sports magazine in the leisure of the couch while Sasha busied herself with the chew bone Fuji had gotten for her the day before.

About an hour was spent in silence before Sasha grew tired of unraveling the raw hide of the bone, abandoning it and moved to Tezuka's foot, pawing at it to get the man's attention.

Tezuka lowered the reading material and lowered his gaze to the Yorkie, who barked once before sticking her tongue out, panting. The bespectacled man set down the magazine, closed his eyes and sighed. "You want something to drink, don't you?"

Sasha nodded, barking twice.

Tezuka got to his feet, looking around to spot the empty dog bowl in the corner and moved to retrieve it before Sasha dashed towards it, picked it up and offered it to the stoic man. Tezuka blinked, bending down to receive it. "A…Arigatou…" he muttered before moving off to the kitchen. He refilled the bowl with water from the sink before he heard a small bark just as he closed the faucet.

Sasha had followed the man and was seated patiently at his feet, tongue sticking out.

Tezuka chanced a smile as he bent down to one knee and set the bowl down in front of the Yorkie, who immediately dipped her head and drank some water. Tezuka then proceeded to pat the dog on the head. "Good girl…" he muttered before he got to his feet.

'_Perhaps Syusuke has a point…'_ Tezuka concluded as he returned to the living room. _'Sasha's the closest thing we have to having a child of our own…'_ He sat himself down on the couch and was about to reach out for his magazine when Sasha arrived from the kitchen, re-energized from her drink and jumped onto the couch with him, moved onto his lap and stood on her hind legs, propping herself up in an attempt to reach the man's face.

Tezuka looked down before retracting his hand, moving to take off his glasses instead and set them on the coffee table before taking the Yorkie with both hands. "Alright, you win," he conceded, shifting to lie down on the couch, setting Sasha on his chest as the dog happily moved to lick Tezuka's face.

--

"I'm back~" Fuji called a few hours later as he pushed the door open, his eyes opening in surprise before his features softened, a smile settling on his lips when he was greeted with the sight of Tezuka and Sasha on the couch, both fast asleep. The latter of the two was resting in the arms of the former, snuggled up to him. Fuji brought his camera up and took a picture of this moment. _'Kawaii…'_ he noted to himself as he closed the door quietly behind him.

'_I'm glad that Kunimitsu's finally taken to Sasha…'_ Fuji thought to himself as he reviewed the picture off his digital camera's screen as he moved to settle himself in the empty armchair. _'Now this feels like we're living just like a normal family…' _Fuji concluded with a bright smile, anxious for the memories to be made ahead, just like the picture he had just taken. Another chuckle escaped the tensai. _'And it seems he really __**did **__become Sasha's 'pack leader' in the end. How fitting,'_ he mused.

**OWARI**

---

There you have it. Reviews are much appreciated! :3

A/N: Source of Yorkshire Terrier information: http: // www. dogbreedinfo .com / yorkshireterrier . htm Just remove the spaces.


	2. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
